This Shoulder for You
by Zokashime
Summary: "Kagami benar-benar tidak akan menahan lagi ketika seseorang menariknya ke dalam pelukan. Aomine hangat. Ia mencurahkan semuanya di sana, di pundak Aomine." / AOKAGA as Always./ Art not Mine!


**AAAAAAAAAAAAAA... AKHIRNYA DIRI INI BISA MELEPAS RINDU JUGA SAMA AOKAGA TERCINTAH/stopalay. BAHAGIA. Btw, Ejoy!**

 **Kuroko no Basuke** _ **belong**_ **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 _ **This Shoulder for You by Me**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" **Kagami benar-benar tidak akan menahan lagi ketika seseorang menariknya ke dalam pelukan. Aomine hangat. Ia mencurahkan semuanya di sana, di pundak Aomine."**

 **.**

TERSUNGKUR selepas mendapat pukulun kesekian kali. Kepalanya terbentur tembok yang sudah keropos. Sedikit darah hangat mengalir dari celah bibir. Ia meringis sembari mencoba berdiri. Namun, tangan yang sedari tadi memukulinya kini bereaksi kembali dan mencengkram kaus bagian leher.

"Bodoh! Idiot! Kau ingin masuk penjara, hah!"

Teriakan dari seseorang di depannya membuat telinga penging. Lelah. Ia lakukan semuanya bukan tanpa alasan. Tapi juga terima jika harus dipukuli seperti sekarang karena sadar ia memang salah. Tidak ada kewenangan untuk membalas sebab semua hanya akan membuat masalah lebih banyak.

Perlahan, ia lepas tangan yang mencengkeram kausnya. Ia pandangi gerangan yang murka. "Aomine, kau tidak perlu ikut campur urusanku," katanya sambil menahan perih di bibir.

Lelaki bernama Aomine menyerngit tajam. Bukan kalimat itu yang ingin didengar dari mulut pemuda seumuran yang sudah babak belur. Mendesis, harus menahan emosi, bagaimanapun ia tidak boleh bermain hakim sendiri. Ia orang yang paling tahu tetang hukum karena ia adalah seorang panutan di kota ini.

"Maafkan aku," Aomine merendahkan suara. "Tapi yang kau lakukan membuatku khawatir," menatap Kagami dan menarik napas. "Sudah berapa kali kau merampok dan sudah berapa kali nyawamu hampir melayang di tangan massa."

Kagami menjatuhkan diri ke lantai penuh debu, lalu bersandar ke dinding dan menyelonjorkan kedua kakinya. Melirik sekujur tubuh yang sebenarnya merupakan hal biasa, kaus usang seadanya dengan sobek sudah di mana-mana. Celana _jeans_ tidak layak pakai. Kagami tertawa miris kemudian mengelap darah yang tertinggal dengan lengan bajunya yang sangat kotor.

"Kau polisi, kan? Jika ingin menjebloskanku ke penjara tidak masalah."

Aomine memijat pelipis. Kenapa Kagami sagat bodoh, untuk apa dirinya pusing-pusing mengendap-endap dari petugas lain dan membawa Kagami ke gudang bekas, jikalau akhirnya ia akan menjebloskan ke dalam penjara. "Aku akan melindungimu. Kita masih teman bukan?" berjongkok menyetarakan diri.

Kagami tersenyum hambar dan membalas tatapan Aomine. "Teman, ya?" senyum itu berubah menjadi tawa mengingat dulu mereka sangat akrab dan tidak terpisahkan. Melakukan hal konyol bersama sampai guru di sekolah bosan menghukum. Paling terparah adalah ketika mereka hampir membuat lab kimia kebakaran dan akhirnya mendatangkan kedua orangtua masing-masing. Lucunya mereka terkena skorsing selama satu minggu dan orangtua dua belah pihak melarang mereka betemu satu sama lain.

Tetapi nasib dan takdir siapa yang tahu. Ia dan Aomine tentu saja memiliki nasib dan takdir yang berbeda. Ada lurus dan belok. Mungkin Aomine lebih beruntung dibanding dengannya karena mendapat nasib yang bagus.

Kagami harus menanggung akibat yang telah dilakukan kedua orangtuanya sendiri. Menanggung malu, mental, dan ekonomi. Ia juga harus menghidupi bayi yang orangtuanya telah dibunuh sang ayah. Hal tersebut terjadi disebabkan orangtua dari bayi itu melawan saat bayinya akan dibawa untuk dijual.

Ya, orangtuanya merupakan sindikat penjualan anak. Dan ia sangat tidak percaya bahkan hampir gila setelah mengetahui kebenaran. Dampaknya harta termasuk rumah habis disita karena ternyata orantuanya pun terlilit banyak hutang. Sang ibu bunuh diri karena depresi dan ayahnya terkena hukuman mati menurut peraturan yang berlaku.

"Kalau kau sampai dipenjara siapa yang akan menghidupi Tetsu," cetus Aomine menghempaskan hening yang beberapa saat menguasai gudang bau kecing tikus ini.

Kuroko Tetsuya, nama anak yang kehidupannya harus Kagami penuhi. Ia bertanggung jawab atas masa depannya. Kuroko berasal dari keluarga miskin, itu mengapa dulu sang ayah ingin menjualnya. Kebanyakan orangtua di daerah kumuh sudut Tokyo setuju jika anaknya dijual, karena mereka berpikir memiliki anak hanya akan menambah beban. Tetapi berbeda dengan orangtua Kuroko, mereka ingin Kuroko besar dan bisa sekolah walau kenyataannya entah mampu atau tidak.

Sekarang Kuroko sudah di kelas dua SD. Bayi itu sudah tumbuh besar. Kagami akan menghidupi semampu dan sekuat yang ia bisa. Baik uang yang dihasilkan berasal dari mencopet, merampok, bekerja secara benar atau apa pun. Ironis.

Untuk mencari pekerjaan di kota yang sudah maju dan hanya berbekal ijazah SMP siapa yang mau menerima. Kalau pun ada, gajinya tidak sesuai dengan keringat yang ke luar. Ya, dirinya tidak sempat tamat SMA. Kelas tiga semester awal harus berhenti karena masalah yang telah dijelaskan. Meski Kagami sering mengumpat kalau semua yang terjadi dalam hidup karena orangtuanya tapi, di sisi lain juga tersadar jika memang sudah nasibnya seperti ini, bagaimana lagi, sebanyak apa pun ia menyumpah orangtuanya tidak akan bangkit dari kubur.

Alasan merampok hari ini dikarenakan Kuroko jatuh sakit dan ia tidak punya uang sepeser pun untuk membawanya ke medis. Dan tentang perkataan Aomine tadi, lelaki yang sudah bisa menjamin hidup sendiri itu adalah orang yang paling tahu akan keadaannya termasuk jika ia ingin menanggung masa depan Kuroko.

Aomine selalu datang kapan pun jika ada masalah. Tapi terkadang Kagami malu. Ia tidak pantas lagi menjadi temannya. Aomine merupakan orang asing sekarang. Dia terkenal karena kecekatannya dalam menumpas kejahatan baik kecil maupun besar. Segala yang melekat di tubuh Aomine adalah yang membuat Kagami mual. Ia masih seperti ini, gelandangan yang mengharap belas kasih dari tangan di atas.

"Jangan menghindar lagi, kau tidak pernah memikirkan tawaranku," Aomine berucap kembali. Ia paham Kagami dengan baik, untuk itu dirinya merasa tidak tega atas apa yang menimpa. Bekerja dengan keras berharap Kagami mau menerima tawarannya untuk tinggal di atap yang sama. Kepala terbalut helai merah itu memang tidak ada bedanya dengan batu. Terkadang Aomine ingin sesekali mencoba mencongkel isi tengkoraknya dan melihat ada apakah di dalam sana.

"Terima kasih," tersenyum menilik raut Aomine yang lelah namun masih tetap semangat membujuk. "Aku tidak ingin membebanimu, percayalah," menepuk pundak Aomine hangat.

"Aku yang menawari, jadi tidak akan terbebani. Buang keras kepalamu, Tetsu butuh tempat yang layak. Aku tidak hanya mengkhawatirkanmu tapi juga Tetsu, pikirkan baik-baik."

Kagami tidak menjawab. Ia berdiri diikuti Aomine setelahnya. Mereka saling berpandangan. Aomine ingin mengusap memar yang ada di pipi Kagami dan bertanya 'apa itu sakit?' namun urung karena jawabannya tentu sudah pasti sakit. Otaknya mendadak bodoh kalau sudah di hadapan Kagami. Ia akui, ia menyayangi Kagami dengan sangat. Ingin mengganti kebahagiaan yang telah terenggut. Sebab Aomine berpikir Kagami pantas mendapatkannya ketika melihat jerih payah menghidupi anak orang.

Tanpa berkata Kagami melewati Aomine dan ke luar dari gudang. Ia menarik napas dan menghembuskan seakan ingin mengeluarkan semua derita. Disambut dengan sebuah matahari yang mulai tenggelam. Bahkan, siang rela digantikan dengan malam. Mengapa kebahagiaan tidak rela digantikan dengan penderitaan.

Kagami melangkah mantap meski kedua kakinya sakit terkena tendangan orang-orang yang jika tidak ada Aomine mungkin ia sudah tewas. Tubuh bobrok penghasilan tidak ada. Mungkin ia hanya bisa membelikan makan Kuroko dan obat seadannya. Tentang dirinya, ia masih bisa berusaha lagi.

Jalan raya masih ada di ujung gang ini dan rumah kecilnya masih jauh sekitar kurang lebih satu jam berjalan kaki. Kagami menyingkir untuk mempersilahkan mobil Aomine lewat terlebih dahulu.

"Naik."

"Tidak usah."

Aomine berdecak, turun dari mobil kemudian menyeret Kagami dan dimasukkan ke dalam mobil. "Aku tahu Tetsu sedang sakit, kan? Kalau berjalan akan menghabiskan waktu," ucapnya. Aomine kembali memegang stir.

"Kembalilah bekerja."

"Tidak perlu memikirkan pekerjaanku, dirimu lebih penting."

Kagami mendengus. Ada orang yang mengatainya keras kepala tapi sendirinya pun sama. Ia ingin tertawa namun sudah tak memiliki tenaga. Lebih memilih menyender dan memejamkan mata, mengistirahatkan retina yang sama lelahnya dengan batin. Tidak perlu takut menyasar sebab Aomine sudah mengetahui di mana ia tinggal. Orang itu seperti penguntit tapi bedanya penguntit yang terang-terangan.

Aomine tersenyum renyah membiarkan Kagami tertidur. Setidaknya dia bisa sebentar saja tidak memikirkan betapa rumitnya hidup. Lihat, kulit wajahnya yang begitu tidak terawat malah penuh memar dan guratan lelah. Aomine sudah berjanji akan menjaga Kagami semampu yang ia bisa walaupun kadang Kagami menolak karena alasan takut membebani. Ia tidak menyerah, untuk apa bekerja keras siang malam kalau bukan untuk mengganti kebahagian Kagami.

Ia masuk akademi kepolisian memang perintah orangtuanya tapi ternyata semua itu bisa bermanfaat. Dan lagi Aomine sekarang sudah tidak tinggal bersama orangtua. Ibu dan ayahnya pun berharap supaya ia sedikit-sedikit bisa membantu Kagami. Bagaimanapun mereka pernah saling makan makananan yang sama, tidur dengan kasur yang sama. Di usia yang keduapuluh enam tahun Aomine ingin menjadi orang yang dapat bermanfaat terutama bagi teman yang sangat ia sayangi.

Beberapa saat kemudian Aomine memarkirkan mobilnya di pinggir jalan. Melirik Kagami yang berderu halus, ia tidak tega membangunkan. Sedikit keringat ke luar dari dahi itu, spontan Aomine mengusapnya yang membuat Kagami membuka mata mengenalkan kembali krimson pada kenyataan pahit.

"Sudah sampai?" Kagami menegakkan tubuh dan meringis merasakan setiap syarafnya yang kelu nan sakit.

Aomine mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Turun dari mobil dan, " _shit_ , aku lupa membelikan Kuroko makanan dan obat."

"Oh, kenapa tidak bilang."

"Kubilang lupa. Duluanlah, aku akan mencarinya sebentar."

Aomine menyetujui. Memandang punggung Kagami yang semakin kurus menjauh. Iba menguasai hati, Kagami adalah orang yang paling semangat jika menyangkut tetang makanan. Ia selalu kalah kalau sudah ditantang untuk balapan makan. Jikalau saja Kagami mau tinggal bersamanya, dia tidak akan menjadi kurus. Aomine selalu menyiapkan stok makanan berharap Kagami datang. Tetapi semuanya malah jadi kadaluarsa.

Sembari berpikir, Aomine melangkah, menapakkan sepatu mahalnya lagi di atas tanah bertumpukan sampah. Bau selokan yang tidak sedap dan hewan-hewan kecil berterbangan. Di depan sana rumah kecil tak layak huni mulai memenuhi pandangan. Orang-orang sekitar yang memiliki nasib sama melihatnya dengan aneh. Aomine menyapa dengan sopan dan mereka membalasnya dengan hangat.

Membuka pintu yang diinvasi rayap. Iris _dark blue_ melebar terkejut. "Tetsu!?" teriaknya, ia langsung mendekati Kuroko yang muntah-muntah. Memijat bagian leher belakang. "Kita pergi ke dokter."

Kuroko mengelap air mata setelah muntah-muntah berhenti. " _Nii-kun_ , mana?" tanyanya.

Aomine memeriksa suhu tubuh Kuroko dengan meletakkan punggung tangan di dahi. "Kau panas," katanya. "Oh, Kagami sedang mencari makanan." Aomine mengabaikan bau muntah yang menyengat, ia lebih mengkhawatirkan anak kecil di dekatnya.

Mencari baju lain untuk Kuroko, ia akan membawanya langsung ke rumah sakit. Setelah selesai Aomine menggendongnya. Langkah terhenti saat Kagami datang dengan wajah terkaget.

"Kuroko!" meletakkan makanan sembarang. Mengecek tubuh Kuroko persis seperti yang Aomine lakukan. "Demamnya meningkat."

"Kita bawa ke dokter," saran Aomine. "Kau jangan panik, semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Kagami menyerngit tidak suka karena Aomine memutuskan segalanya sendiri. "Aku akan merawatnya di rumah."

"Kau gila, ya!" Aomine menilik sekeliling tempat tinggal.

"Aku tahu, tapi biarkan aku merawatnya sendiri," mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Aomine.

Kuroko tidak berdaya memeluk leher Aomine dan meletakkan kepalanya di pundak. " _Nii-kun...,_ " katanya lirih.

"Lihat? Dia butuh perawatan maksimal."

Namun, Kagami tetap pada pendirian. "Kau tidak perlu repot-repot," lalu merebut Kuroko dari gendongan Aomine. Dan Aomine membiarkannya. Saat Kuroko menginjak tanah, anak itu kembali mengeluarkan cairan dari mulutnya.

"Kuroko, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kagami dengan bodohnya.

"Kubilang ayo ke dokter."

Kagami berdiri dan hampir meninju Aomine. "Pulanglah!" sentaknya. Emosinya sedang tidak seimbang. Ia dibingungkan oleh segalanya.

Aomine menerkam leher Kagami dan mendorong hingga menabrak dinding kayu. "Nyawa tidak ada gantinya, brengsek!" ketika manik krimson menatapnya putus asa, Aomine melepaskan. Mungkin keterlaluan tapi sekali-kali Kagami memang harus diberi kasar. Ia tahu pasti kendalanya biaya. "Baiklah, kau bisa menggantinya kapan-kapan," putus Aomine.

"Ta-tapi..."

"KAGAMI!"

Tetiba Kagami langsung mengendong Kuroko dan dibawa lari menuju mobil. Harusnya ia memang tidak perlu banyak berpikir. Keselamatan Kuroko adalah yang terpenting. Aomine benar, nyawa hanya satu dan tidak ada gantinya. Kagami akan lebih berdosa kalau sampai ada apa-apa dengan anak yang sudah ia anggap adik sendiri.

Ke luar dari perkumuhan dan tigapuluh menit di jalan, itu pun sudah menaikkan kecepatan rata-rata. Mereka sampai di sebuah rumah sakit ternama. Kagami tidak akan protes kali ini, karena mungkin apa yang Aomine lakukan adalah yang terbaik. Berapa pun biayanya nanti, Kagami berjanji akan bekerja keras untuk menggantinya.

Kagami dan tim perawat sudah membawa Kuroko ke ruangan untuk didiagnosis. Sedangkan Aomine bertugas mengurusi administrasi. Usai semuanya beres, ia cepat-cepat menyusul untuk memastikan jika semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Melihat Kagami berdiri di depan kamar dengan waswas membuat hati Aomine mencelos. Ia menyesal telah berlaku kasar terhadap Kagami tadi.

"Hei," Aomine menyentuh pundak Kagami. "Jangan khawatir, Tetsu anak yang kuat." Meraih pergelangan Kagami dan menyeretnya untuk duduk. "Lebih baik kau istirahat juga nanti ikut sakit."

" _Thanks_ , Aomine," katanya lirih. "Maafkan aku telah keras kepala. Akan kuganti setelah mendapatkan pekerjaan."

Aomine menghebuskan napas. "Sebenarnya tidak diganti juga tak apa, aku ingin Tetsu kembali sehat."

Kagami tertawa pelan, "itu jerih payahmu."

Aomine membalas tawa sembari mengeluarkan ponsel lalu mengirim pesan kepada seseorang. "Kau sudah makan?" tanyanya kemudian.

Kagami menggeleng dan menjawab, "belum."

"Mau mencarinya?"

Menutup wajah dengan kedua tangan. "Belum ingin. Meski kau bilang jangan khawatir tetap saja aku mengkhawatirkan Kuroko."

"Aku tahu."

Dialog terakhir sebelum akhirnya mereka tidak saling bicara. Hanya terdengar suara AC dan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Aomine sibuk dengan ponselnya membalasi orang-orang yang menanyakan ke mana ia pergi dan belum kembali ke kantor. Ia yakin akan mendapati banyak ceramah terutama dari atasannya esok pagi. Tetapi Aomine tidak begitu cemas karena ia orang yang paling berbakat dan diperlukan di sana. Dan untung saja dirinya tidak menggunakan seragam kepolisian yang akan membuat Kagami lebih risih.

Tidak lama Kagami berdiri ketika dokter ke luar dari kamar yang menampung Kuroko. Aomine pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Bagaimana, dok?" tanya Kagami. "Apa adik saya baik-baik saja."

"Sekarang sudah baik-baik saja tetapi butuh perawatan maksimal dan harus rawat inap. Dia memerlukan infus karena kekurangan banyak cairan."

Kagami dan Aomine menghela lega. "Terima kasih. Apa penyebab dia sakit?" kini Aomine yang bertanya.

"Adik Kuroko keracunan makanan. Kemungkinan dia telah mengkonsumsi makanan yang telah tercemar," jelas dokter yang mengenakan kacamata dan bersurai hijau tersebut. "Di mana kalian tinggal?"

"Di–"

"Terima kasih sebelumnya dan mohon maaf mengganggu waktu anda," serobot Aomine dan mempersilahkan dokter Midorima pergi dari hadapannya.

Kagami menaikkan alis tapi kemudian ia langsung masuk ke dalam untuk memastikan dengan mata kepalanya jikalau Kuroko memang baik-baik saja. Perawat yang usai mengecek kembali sebelum ditinggalkan tersenyum ramah walaupun tahu keadaan Kagami tidak enak dipandang. "Jika ada apa-apa hubungi kami dengan telepon yang di sana."

Kagami membungkuk sebagai tanda banyak terima kasih. Setelah perawat pergi dan Aomine masuk, ia pandangi wajah kecil bulat dengan mata tertutup yang terbaring lemah di atas kasur empuk yang jauh lebih berbeda daripada di gubuk. Bagian matanya sendiri terasa panas, Kagami menahan sekuat tenaga supaya air itu tidak tumpah.

Tidak tega melihat anak kecil ditusuk jarum. Kagami tahu rasanya sakit itu bagaimana, pasti tidak ingin makan dan segalanya. Badan terasa remuk, kepala pusing. Bahkan, saat sakit dulu ia ingin Tuhan mengambil nyawanya. Bagaimana jika yang merasakan bocah baru umur delapan tahun?

Duduk, menggegam tangan berjemari kecil nan lembut. Kagami mengusap rambut sewarna langit musim panas. "Maafkan aku tidak bisa mengurusmu dengan baik."

Aomine mengelus punggung yang rasanya tinggal tulang tanpa berkata apa pun. Ia pun merasakan apa yang dirasa Kagami. Ponsel bergetar dalam saku. Cepat menilik dan langsung ke luar.

"Dai- _chan_ , siapa yang sakit?" tanya gadis cantik yang baru datang. Ia _kepo_ dengan melirik-lirik pintu yang sedikit terbuka.

"Adiknya Kagami," jawabnya. "Satsuki, bawa yang kupesankan?"

"Kagamin temanmu saat SMA?" sembari memberikan dua tas besar ke tangan Aomine.

"Iya."

"Oh. Bagaimana kabarnya dia? Memang Kagamin punya adik?" tanya beruntun dari mulut cerewet Momoi.

" _Shut_. Pulanglah," Aomine mendorong Momoi dengan tidak tahu diri. "Terima kasih, sudah membawakan ini, kapan-kapan aku traktir makan?"

"Janji, ya, Dai- _chan_!"

"Iya. Kapan aku bohong."

Momoi merengut dan memandang Aomine sampai ingin muntah. "Ngomong sana dengan pantat kucing!" sarkas. Aomine adalah orang yang selalu ingkar janji dan ia sudah mafhum.

Aomine tertawa, "serius. Kali ini aku tidak berbohong. Pulanglah. Hati-hati, salam untuk yang di rumah."

Padahal Momoi sangat ingin bertemu Kagami tetapi sepertinya waktu tidak tepat. Mungkin Kagami tidak butuh banyak orang karena Aomine saja sampai menyuruhnya pulang. Ia mengerti setiap orang punya privasinya sendiri. "Aku pulang, ya. Byeeee..." melambaikan tangan diikuti senyum manis.

"Baka," panggilnya setelah berada di dalam, ia menyodorkan tas jinjing berwarna hitam ke hadapan Kagami.

Kagami termenung sebentar karena Aomine menggunakan nama panggilan konyol mereka saat SMA. Ia menyengir dan menerima tas tersebut, "apa ini?"

"Pakaian lengkap. Gantilah, setelah itu kita makan," lembut. Aomine meletakkan tas lainnya yang berisi makanan di atas meja.

Kagami menaikkan alis, "Aku harus memakai celana dalammu?"

Aomine terbahak. "Memang kenapa? Kita dulu sering bertukar celana dalam, kan."

Kagami memandangi tas dalam diam.

"Celana dalamnya baru," ulang Aomine akhirnya sembari menahan tawa. "Tapi baju dan yang lainnya tidak, pakai saja."

"OK. Aku ke kamar mandi dulu. Tolong jaga Kuroko."

"Pasti."

Setiap kamar di rumah sakit ini menyediakan balkon untuk sekedar melepas penat dan melihat gemerlap Tokyo dari atas. Melirik Kuroko yang masih tertidur dan dianggap baik, Aomine membawa makanan ke balkon. Ia menyiapkan makanan dengan semangat. Dua buah kotak nasi lengkap dengan sayur dan lauk. Membagi sumpit untuk masing-masing. Kemudian ia malah mengerutkan kening. "Kenapa tidak ada minumnya. Tsk, Satsuki."

Sepuluh menit menunggu akhirnya iris _navy_ melihat figur yang mengenakan pakaiannya dengan indah. Dia tampan, Aomine tahu itu. Walaupun banyak cacat di wajah karena perbuatannya sendiri. "Baka, tunggu sebentar, aku akan mencari minum dulu," katanya.

"Biar aku saja, kau ingin minum apa?"

Aomine menggeleng, menolak dengan halus dan berlalu. Kagami masih tetap memandangi pintu yang sudah tertutup. Entah kenapa Aomine tidak pernah pergi darinya. Baik dalam senang maupun susah. Kagami bersyukur memiliki sahabat sepertinya. Meski kadang Aomine begitu menyebalkan, ia tahu dalam diri orang itu tersimpan kasih sayang.

Tak tahu bagaimana mereka bisa dipertemukan, Kagami selalu berdoa Aomine mendapatkan apa yang diingin dan sukses dalam segalanya. Biarkan dia seorang diri yang memiliki nasib seperti sekarang, jangan pada Aomine. Ia menyangi Aomine melebihi daripada seorang sahabat. Atau andaikata mereka menjalin hubungan, ia masih menyayanginya lebih dari itu. Intinya Aomine lebih dari segalanya. Kagami turut bangga dan bahagia melihat Aomine sukses mengingat betapa idiotnya dia dahulu.

Kagami beralih ke Kuroko dan mengusap kepalanya, merasa jika mereka berdua terlahir untuk merasakan hidup yang sama. Untuk hanya sekedar makan harus berusaha lebih daripada orang lain. Ia pun berdoa, Kuroko akan tumbuh menjadi orang besar yang akan membawa hidupnya ke dalam lorong yang lebih baik. Lorong yang di depannya ada cahaya matahari. Ia berusaha menjadi kaka sekaligus orangtua bagi Kuroko.

Kagami tersenyum. Ia harus kuat. Setiap pagi datang pasti menunggu mentari terbit, untuk itu ia juga bisa menanti kehidupan yang lebih baik. Walau tak tahu mungkin ada mendung yang menutupi. Berjalan ke balkon dan menilik semua yang sudah disiapkan Aomine. Air matanya tetiba merosot. Kagami membiarkannya, ia sangat tahu karena lebih sakit menangis di dalam hati. Dari mulai kehilangan segalanya sampai sekarang baru kali ini ia melepaskannya.

Dan Kagami benar-benar tidak akan menahan lagi ketika seseorang menariknya ke dalam pelukan. Aomine hangat. Ia mencurahkan semuanya di sana, di pundak Aomine.

"Menangislah," bisik Aomine. "Sudah cukup kau menahannya. Kau orang yang paling kuat. Aku tahu itu. Jadi menangislah sampai puas, ke luarkan semua sakit yang kau derita. Setelah menangis kau harus ingat, bahwa ada aku yang tak pernah pergi. Bahagialah. Kau tahu, setelah ini jangan menangis lagi karena aku yang sakit."

Kagami mengeratkan pelukan dan tersendu. Tidak peduli dengan pundak Aomine yang mulai membasah. Hanya Aomine yang ia punya. Hanya dia. Terima kasih.

 **...**

 **END**

 **...**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca. Salam Hangat,**

 **AOKAGA dan Zoka**


End file.
